


Fear Not This Night

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sleeping Together, When The Last Unicorn means so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: When she is unable to sleep after a bad anxiety attack, Dan wakes up and does his best to comfort her in the best way that he knows.Mention of anxiety and dark thoughts.





	Fear Not This Night

It had not been this bad in a very long time.

This feeling that the world was crashing down around her ears, that she was not good enough, that she did not deserve to be loved or wanted by anyone…

The chatter was extremely loud in her mind and did not appear to be ceasing.

Sitting up in bed, arms wrapped around her knees, all she can do is rock back and forth, back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes heavy with sleep but refusing to close, stomach churning and skin crawling.

Her partner lies fast asleep, his dandelion curls tousled on the pillow, breathing deep and even.

_Why is he even here? He deserves better than all of this…_

She was doing her best to cry as quietly as she could so as not to wake him. He needed his rest after the week he had and the busy schedule he had for the next month.

She couldn’t ruin it for him, and that thought alone makes her let out an especially pain-filled cry.

Much to her dismay, Danny has turned over with a sleepy groan, one arm reaching out to his right, instinctively searching for her, and when his hand lands on the pillow, finding it empty, he blinks his eyes open with a confused frown.

“Baby? Hey… baby? Where are you?”

She answers in a tiny voice, despite wanting to disappear into the mattress, “I’m here…”

Dan rubs his eyes, more than likely trying to focus in the darkness, before his hand finds the small of her back and moves up her back slowly in an absent-minded caress, “Hey… why are you sitting up? Are you okay?”

“It’s fine…”

A badly timed sniff and he immediately pauses. "Baby… have you been crying?“

"No… I just feel a bit sick…”

“Baby…”

“Really, I’m fine, go back to sleep. I just need to think for a while and you don’t need to worry…”

Even before she has finished her sentence, Dan shuffles closer, his hands reaching out to try and wrap around her waist, his head nudging her hip as he lets out a sleepy sigh, “You don’t have to play the strong card with me, at least when we are alone together. You can tell me anything. I want to help you and you’re clearly not okay…”

When she opens her mouth, a whimper escapes her, before giving into full-on sobbing, and she clutches her hands in her hair before dragging her palms down her face, pressing her mouth to her hands to try and muffle the crying.

Immediately, Dan is sitting up beside her and has taken her into his arms, holding her close to his chest, gently but firmly with a hand behind her head, twisting into the strands.

“Oh, baby… there, there. Just cry, just let it out…”

The words come tumbling out in a rush before she can even think to stem the flow of her thoughts, “Danny… I… I can’t… it’s too loud in my head. It’s just… so loud… I can’t sleep… I don’t deserve you… I don’t deserve to be here with you…”

Dan lets out a broken exhale, “That’s not true. It’s not true at all. It’s just your head playing a trick on you. It’s just your anxiety playing up. This isn’t your fault.”

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he murmurs, “It’s not your fault, baby…”

All she can do is cry, clinging to him with renewed strength, absolutely terrified that if she even let go for a moment, he would disappear forever.

Dan rocks her gently, kissing her hair and stroking her back up and down, saying her name gently and all she can do is focus on him, his breathing, his warmth and his voice.

“Here, lay down with me. I’ll try and help you back to sleep. Come here…”

She allows him to lie her back down on the pillows beside him, his arms still wrapped around her.

As he lifts his head, raising up over her, resting on his elbow, his longer curls tickle her face and she lets out a tearful laugh as a reaction despite feeling quite overwhelmed.

Dan gives her a bemused smile that is entirely adorable to her.

She remarks quite innocently, “Your hair is so long and fluffy…”

Even in the dark, he appears quite bashful and he tips his head back to attempt to shake his curls out of his eyes, “It is becoming Muppet-like and near sentient and there’s nothing I can do about it…”

“Please don’t cut it, I don’t could I could bear it.”

The thought alone threatens to make her want to cry, but Dan leans down and nuzzles her nose, and she is immediately cocooned by his hair, “For you, baby, I wouldn’t even trim it.”

All at once, she is awash with comfort and the chatter in her mind has halted. She slowly slides her arms around his waist and whispers, “Having you close like this… I think it’s helping.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s… it’s quiet now… but there’s still something there… but I don’t know how long it’ll be quiet for…”

“Don’t think about that now. Just focus on my voice. I’m right here, baby…”

He presses a kiss to her cheek, and she can only imagine that he is tasting her tears, for he kisses her cheek several times, followed by several to her nose and her forehead, featherly light and sweet, smoothing his hand through her hair, pressing his fingers to her scalp in a gentle massage.

“Close your eyes… let me kiss those tears away, baby…”

Letting out a hitched breath, she whispers his name, “Danny…”

“I’m here, baby. It’s okay… I’ve got you and nothing is going to hurt you while I’m here. Nothing’s going to get to you and you will be okay.”

She manages to nod, her forehead creasing as a fresh wave of sobbing begins and she holds him even tighter, so tight that the thought occurs that she could actually injure his ribs.

“Don’t… don’t let me go, please? I just… I just need you to hold me…”

He leans down and nuzzles her ear, whispering, “Sssshhh… it’s okay, baby… I’ve got you. Nothing’s going to get to you. You can hold on as tight as you want and as long as you need. I’m right here… sssshhhh…”

The only answer she can give is a choked sob, lifting her head to kiss his shoulder and his neck, breathing him in.

Carefully, still holding her close to him, Dan rolls over onto his back, taking her with him and she immediately rests her head over his heart, the slow, deliberate thumping of his pulse the most beautiful sound she could ever hear besides his voice.

“Just breathe for me… in and out… in and out… nice and slow. Breathe in deeply and let it out slowly… there we go. You’re doing great…”

She obeys, following the cadence of his own breathing and the soothing sound of his voice, until she no longer felt the urge to give into crying. The pain was still very much present at the front of her mind, but it no longer felt like a weight pressing down on her.

Dan’s fingers stroke through her hair, massaging the base of her skull and scratching her scalp, “Does that feel okay?”

“Mmmmhm… more than okay.”

She presses a kiss to his chest, tracing patterns across his skin that could have been numbers, initials, or a secret language.

He shifts beneath her so their legs are intertwined beneath the covers, “Your breathing sounds more even now. Do you feel like you want to sleep?”

The prospect of falling asleep sounds inviting, but the anxious thoughts still remain, alive and breathing, so she has to admit, “Almost… I’m just afraid of having a nightmare… or waking up to the chatter again. I just wish my brain would behave. It’s just so stupid…”

“Hey… it’s not. Sometimes our brains get stressed, and that is completely normal. It’s like chemicals and thoughts and all that shit tangled up together, and it’s not your fault and it is not stupid.”

“But still, I…”

“‘But still’ nothing, baby. Would you think it was stupid if I broke my arm and didn’t heal in a day? Well, I mean, I probably did something stupid to break it in the first place because I’m basically a deer on two legs…”

Her giggle is quite loud and unrestrained and she has to turn her face more into his chest to quieten herself, but the shaking beneath her and the merry chuckles floating above her head are confirmation that he is laughing too.

“Oh, my God. I love your laugh…”

As soon as she has calmed down from her giggle-fit, she lifts her head, searching for his eyes in the dark and says with all the sincerity in the world, “I love you, Danny.”

Dan’s smile is warm, like radiant sunshine as he leans down to give her a soft kiss, “I love you, baby. You’re going to be okay. I’m going to help you and you will be okay.”

“You promise?”

Dan kisses her again and again, whispering between kisses, “Yes… I promise… I promise…”

She rests her head back down again, bending her knee up that bit more and pressing close to him.

“You’re so warm.”

“Yeah, I’m hot-blooded that way. Hot blooded, check it and see, I got a fever of a hundred and three…”

He sings a few bars of the song by Foreigner and she can’t help but smile, allowing her eyes to slip closed.

“Will you sing to me some more, please?”

“Of course. Anything you’d like to hear?”

She stretches almost cat-like, arching her spine and settled into the solid warmth of his body, “Something… nice. From the eighties… or something you wrote with NSP. Anything at all… I just want to hear you sing…”

“You got it. Let me see…”

After a moment, he hums the opening melody of a song that was one of the first that she had ever heard him sing, the theme of 'The Last Unicorn’.

Softly, he starts to sing to her, his voice a soothing lullaby, banishing all the negative, draining thoughts from her mind, pushing the anxiety away and flooding golden light back into her waking dreams again.

_When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain_   
_And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain_   
_In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn_   
_They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn_

Her body begins to unwind, his voice washing over her, his hand never ceasing the gentle stroking of her hair while his free hand covers hers that is resting on his chest, interlacing their fingers together in a hold that is gentle and true.

_When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing_   
_And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising_   
_And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn_   
_In the distance hear the laughter of the last unicorn_

_I’m alive, I’m alive_

The images of the film’s story come to her in soft, vibrant detail, of the unicorn Amalthea, Molly Gru and Schmendrick the Magician, of brave Prince Lir and the rolling waves of sparkling unicorns

In her mind’s eye, Danny was the bravest knight in the land, battling the monsters that resided in her head, shielding her from the pain.

_When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning_   
_And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning_   
_Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn_   
_Look and see her how she sparkles, it’s the last unicorn_

_I’m alive, I’m alive…_

Lulled into a calming, relaxing state, she hears his voice still humming the song to her, while his heartbeat beneath her ear serves as her touchstone keeping her tethered to him.

Unbeknownst even to herself, she has begun to drift off to sleep, but Dan does not stop humming or making shushing sounds, and the last thing she hears him say before succumbing to a peaceful sleep, “I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes… you are my girl and I love you so much…”

A gentle pause.

“Baby?”

He lets out a gentle chuckle when she does not answer, and only breathes deeply, sweetly, in the ambient silence, “And you’re out. Sweet dreams, my princess. I’ll be here when you wake up, tomorrow and all the days after. I love you…”

The rest of the night passes peacefully, where she does not wake up, dreaming only of dancing with a handsome prince with a golden voice and stardust in his hair.


End file.
